Our Little Secret
by xa-thousand-milesx
Summary: -“Well, since we appear to have nothing better to do, maybe we should…keep ourselves occupied.” He raised his eyebrow suggestively. - Declan/Fiona oneshot. Don't like, don't read. But if you do read, REVIEW.


"Another schmooze-fest turned snooze-fest," Fiona let out a blasé sigh as she took a seat beside her brother. They were at another of those boring parties their parents always made them go to, and the only company they could seem to find was each other.

"Ah, yes," Declan nodded, his eyes straining to stay focused on her eyes, "It's a shame my pal, Peter, is not in attendance to make an ass of himself again."

She rolled her eyes at his word choices, "Declan! In case you didn't notice, we're not in Europe anymore. It's Canada and if you want to fit in, stop talking like you're royalty."

"_Why_ would I want to fit in?"

"Maybe so, being the new kids, we don't draw so much attention to ourselves," She offered as an answer.

"If you don't want to draw so much attention to yourself, maybe you shouldn't dress quite so salaciously," He smirked.

"I do _not_!" She insisted, pushing him slightly. Still, she felt her cheeks turn red at the sight of his smile. Even a smug one.

He rested his head back on the couch, pausing as a thought crossed his mind. One he couldn't push away without at least giving it a shot, "Well, since we appear to have nothing better to do, maybe we should…keep ourselves occupied." He raised his eyebrow suggestively but she had no response, considering she wasn't even sure if he meant what she thought.

"C'mon," Declan nudged his head toward the door, "Let's get out of here."

He was so casual about it. He obviously had no plans in mind other than, possibly, a couple games of bowling. She convinced herself she just had a dirty mind.

"And go _where_?" Fiona asked, "I'm not exactly dressed for an outing…"

"Where we'll go, what you wear won't matter," He admitted.

"Wait a sec…you're not saying what I think you're saying, are you?" Not that she hated the idea, but there was no way he could be as screwed up as her, falling for the one person you're never supposed to. And even if he did (still impossible), she had to be the voice of reason. They could just never be together.

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not," The charming blonde whispered as his hand brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. "God, you smell amazing." Inside, his heart was racing. He'd never failed in romancing a girl before but, then again, he'd never shared DNA with any of them either.

"You wanna just go somewhere and…and…_hook up?_" Her tone was torn between surprise and fake disgust.

He shrugged as his eyes skimmed over her body, "It could be fun."

"But isn't that..kind of…I don't know, _wrong?_"

"Yeah, I just said it'd be fun." Of course in the Declan Coyne Dictionary, 'wrong' and 'fun' had the same meaning. And when you looked up irresistible…he'd be smiling right back at you.

"There must be some empty room in this house no one's using," He told her.

"What if we got caught? What if one of these guests just walked right in on us??"

His insides relaxed. So, now, she was simply afraid they would forget to lock the door. Which meant she wasn't against shutting it…

"Relax…" He breathed against her ear, sending shivers down her spine, "C'mon…you know you want to."

He gently slipped his hand under hers, lifting her off the couch and leading her upstairs easily, before anyone even noticed.

- - - -

She felt his lips graze hers over and over before finally giving in enclosing them over hers fully. His kiss was slow and sweet, and made her believe this couldn't possibly be _wrong_.

Declan ran his restless hands over all her curves, stepping closer and closer to her until there was no space left. She entangled a hand in his hair while the other slid down inside his back pocket.

Gradually, the kiss got hotter and faster. He bit down gently on her bottom lip, driving her crazy. She jumped up on him, tightly wrapping her legs around him. They stumbled around the room, bumping into walls and furniture before crashing down on a bed, wondering how they ever held all this back for so long…

- - - -

The breathless brunette rested her hand against his bare chest, still melting at the feel of his tongue against her neck.

He looked up at her, grinning, "I told you it'd be fun."

She forced his lips back to hers, still loving every moment of being with him.

"You know you can't tell anybody about this, right?" She had to warn him.

"It's our little secret," He sat up, smoothing down his sister's messy hair. She nodded, very aware of his secret-keeping abilities.

"Good, because if people found out about this," She shook her head at the thought, "Everyone would hate me."

"I wouldn't," He set his hand on her cheek, "I'm gonna love you forever."

And in that one last kiss, Fiona realized he wasn't lying.


End file.
